I Love Mickey Mouse
by Starbuck223
Summary: This is a fic that about Mulder and Scully vacationing together in Florida and going to Disney World. *Complete*
1. Vacationing

I Love Mickey Mouse 

By Starbuck 223 

Disclaimer - Its that time again...Mulder and Scully do not belong to me. Anything mentioned about Disney World, cheers to Walt's frozen body. He can have the credit, I didn't make it, only visited once and was inspired to write this fanfiction. And thats about all I have to say about that. 

Their case had come to a close. Mulder and Scully had been in Orlando for the past week, and the investigation had gone over a day into their vacations. 

Scully was in her room, neatly folding her things as she packed. In Mulder's room his things were scattered across the floor, and he sat on his bed thinking. _Its worth a shot_, he told himself. 

Getting up, Mulder tapped lightly on Scully's motel room door. 

"Its open," came his partner's voice from inside. Scully looked up at him as he entered. Her eyes prodded him, silently asking what did he want? 

Mulder paused and let out a breath. "Um, Scully..." He knew she was wondering what on Earth he wanted. "We're on vacation, starting yesterday, and since we've already lost a day, I thought maybe we could stay down here and hit Disney World." He let her digest this information. "Well, that is if you'd want to vacation with me." He added quickly, "I was hoping you would." There...he'd asked her. Maybe she'd say yes, though he doubted that. He'd never been this forward with her before. 

Scully stood there, amused with the idea. Mulder could see the glint in her eye as she looked up at him. "That would be a wonderful idea," she said, surprising the hell out of him. He was delighted to no end. 

"Great! This is going to be perfect." He went back to his room to pack and Scully wondered what 'perfect' meant to him. Just being on vacation together would be fun. _We're best friends_ she thought, and yet we've never spent much time together outside of work. Then she reminded herself that that work was life for Mulder and had gradually become so for her. 

When Scully and Mulder had finished packing and had sent word to Skinner that they werne't heading back to D.C. the pair went in search of another place to stay. They wanted something closer to Disney and nicer than their other motel, but not too expensive. It was different when the bureau wasn't picking up the tab. 

As Mulder handed the clerk at the check-in counter, Scully had an idea. 

"Mulder, why don't we just share a room?" She thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "These rooms always have two double beds, and we're off the clock." She grinned, liking the idea. "None of those pesky gender-separation rules." 

Mulder considered this. What she said was true, and _she_ was the one who suggested. Why not? "Of course you wait to say this until the bill has been charged to me," he teased her. 

Scully knew he was kidding, but nonetheless promised that he would be reimbersed. 

After they'd unpacked - which consisted of claiming a bed and lugging their suitcases up to the room, they were ready to go. Problem was, they didn't know exactly what to do. Mulder was examining the pizza schedule of a nearby Pizza Hut, and he decided to inquire about the rest of the day. 

"I don't know," Scully started honestly. "It doesn't feel like vacation. I mean, I was working until about an hour ago." 

"True," Mulder said. "We need to unwind...need to-" 

"We need to shop!" Scully said, interrupting him. "I don't have anything casual to wear for the next few days, so there we go!" 

Mulder looked at the excited Scully and could not resist smiling. She was so excited that it was cute. "Sure. Let the shopping begin." 

They found a mall and Scully was able to find a store that she liked. Mulder helped her to find things in her size and she showed them off for him in the fitting room. Every time she asked "Do I look alright in this?" and every time Mulder fought back the urge to say "You'd look good in anything." Scully even got a bathing suit, mentioning that they could go to Blizzard Beach. There was also the hotel pool. 

After Scully had made her purchases she searched for an equivelant amount of mens clothes for Mulder. She had him try things on for her and it amused her to see him modeling. Mulder was most deinitely a show-off...striking poses for her and flashing huge smiles her way. She giggled, enjoying the show. 

They left the mall with shopping bags galore and headed back to the hotel, chattering about what they were going to do on their vacation. 

"What're we doing for dinner?" Scully asked, looking at her watch. 

Mulder thought for a minute. "How about Planet Hollywood? We can go after we drop all of this stuff off." 

Mulder had to swipe the key card a few times before successfully unlocking the door to their room. "I was just kidding about those first, um, six times," he said, opening the door. "Its like what you did on the room that time." Scully just laughed and gave him a look that spelled "Yeah right." 

Mulder checked out the various tv channels available while Scully fixed her hair and changed. It was odd, but there was something very sexy about casual clothing on Scully. He really wanted this vacation to be special. They'd been working together for some time, and though they seemed so intimate at times, they never spent time together like this. This was his chance. They were alone together, outside of work, and sharing a motel room. 

Planet Hollywood was great. The two caught dinner, but the real fun was wandering around looking at the stuff from old movies. On the floor they were on there was a life-sized Evil Ash prop. Mulder ran over to it, excited. 

"Wait, _what_ is this?" Scully asked. 

Mulder smiled. "Quality b-movie with Bruce Campbell. Its called Army of Darkness. Remind me to show it to you sometime." 

Scully just smiled and walked over to see Gizmo from Gremlins. "I loved this movie!" 

Mulder found a phaser from Star Trek The Next Generation and Scully had fun teasing him about his trekkiness. 

"So what?" Came his defense. "You've always known I was a trekkie!" Mulder said. 

Scully just laughed. "I've been known to watch a few Treks myself." 

Mulder pretended to be shocked. "Not YOU!" He raised an eyebrow. "Dana Scully...secrets revealed!" 

"I only watched because I was young and naive and thought William Shatner had a great body." 

Mulder faked becoming violently ill. "Good-bye over-priced meal," he sputtered, wretching. "William Shatner. Really now, I've lost all respect for you." 

"I suppose you watched it for the quality props and special effects, and *not* Nurse Chapel?" Scully retorted. 

"Damn straight. Oh man those old uniforms were hot." Mulder grinned. "You'd look good in one of them. They're not too short for this day and age." 

Scully smiled and blushed. "Why can I see you dressing up like Spock _so_ easily?" 

Mulder laughed remembering days past. "I had the Spock costume!" They laughed as they drove back to the motel. 

In the room, Scully put on a skinny strapped shirt and shorts that put the old Trek uniforms to shame. Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her. She slid into bed and asked him if she could turn out the light. He continued to stare, and then realized that she wanted to go to sleep. "Sure, go ahead." 

Click! The room went dark and Mulder could no longer see Scully. 

"Good night, Mulder." She said groggily. 

"Good night," he answered. Mulder lay there in bed, thinking about Scully. Eventually, he fell asleep and dreamed of her. 


	2. Disney World

I Love Mickey Mouse - Chapter 2 

Mulder awoke the next day to the sound of the shower. The circumstances flashed into his mind and he realized that it was Scully. Mulder lay in his bed, thinking about it. It'd be nice to wake up with her every morning. Slip into the shower...have a romantic breakfast... 

He stopped daydreaming as the water shut off. Scully emerged from the bathroom in a towel, smiled and said "good morning" and disappeared back behind the curtain with her clothes. 

When mulder had finished showering the pair went down to the breakfast buffet. Mulder finished off twice as much as Scully, and then they headed to the park. 

Scully could see the castle and the entrance from the ferry. "Mulder!" She shouted excitedly. Mulder followed her gaze to the Magical Kingdom. 

"Ready to regress to you childhood?" He asked her. 

Scully smiled. "You bet!" 

The ferry stopped and they got off. There was a baggage check, park passes, and finally they were inside. 

Mulder and Scully took in the vendors, the Mickey balloons, and the overall site of Main Street. Mulder looked at Scully as her eyes lit up. "Let me take a stab...would you like to shop?" He inquired. 

"Yes." She grinned. "but if we buy too much we won't be able to go on rides. Maybe we could browse?" 

"Certainly." 

They meandered through the shops and Scully spend awhile in a jewelry shop admiring a ring. The stone was amythyst, her birth stone, and was set with cubic zirconias. Together they formed flower petals, with a little zirconia between each. It was expensive, and Scully reluctantly put it back in the box. She smiled at Mulder and said, "Oh well, lets go. This place is too expensive, and who needs jewelry in Disney World?" Mulder eyed her. "_I_ want a Mickey balloon," she said, giggling, and led him out of the store. 

The two toured Magic Kingdom, going on the rides and looking for characters. Scully loved the Pirate Cove; she figured it was Matty's influence. She bought him a sword and a pirate hat. 

Mulder's favorite was Space Mountain, because it reminded him of Star Trek, but he thought the Alien Attack was pretty good too. Scully jumped at the whoosh of air, though she had tried to will herself not to. Mulder, beside her, felt her jump. 

The day wore down, and Scully settled on one of the nicer restaurants for dinner. Mulder treated her to everything, and they split dessert. He even got her the Mickey balloon on the way out. 

With her pink balloon in hand, Scully walked with Mulder back to the ferry. The little area leading up to it was packed with exhausted parents and their children; some of whom were beat, others were not. Scully's was not the only balloon. She smiled. "Ah to be six again." 

Mulder looked at her. "You mean you're not?!" 

Scully just laughed at him as the got aboard the boat, settling for leaning against the side, as all of the benches were taken. She turned to Mulder, smiling still. "Mulder..." she began, "I just want to thank you. I know it seems odd, but even after one day here...this was a really good idea. I'm having a blast, and so, thank you." 

Mulder smiled warmly at her. The ferry was breezy, and Scully had edged closer to him. He pulled out a small box from one of his bags. "I was going to wait and give you this at the end of the week, but I can't wait. I figured that I back owe you in like, five years of birthdays at least..." 

By this time he'd given her the box, and she noted that it was a jewelry box. Insie she found the gorgeous ring that she had looked at earlier in the jewelry store. She stared at the ring for a little, and she slowly realized what it was; what it meant. 

"Mulder," she breathed, awestruck. She gathered her senses and rational Scully kicked in. "Mulder, you shouldn't have done this...its too much." 

"Scully, I wanted to do it for you. I'm glad that I did. You're such a wonderful partner and friend, and that ring isn't worth even a fraction of all that." He laughed, unable to maintain such a serious path. "You mean so much to me, and so, I thought I'd buy you something nice to show you that." 

Scully welled up inside and was unable to say anything against the ring. She hugged Mulder tightly. He was warm against the cold air, and she was reluctant to let go. She and Mulder only rarely shared moments like this. 

When the pulled apart, Scully realized that they had reached the "port." She slipped the ring onto her finger, as they walked to the car. On the ride home, they were quiet, and at the hotel, they both changed and went to bed. 

When Mulder went to turn the light out, he saw that the ring was on her finer. She was laying in bed, looking at it, a slight smile on her face. 

"Good night, Scully." He whispered. 

She murmured the same back to him, touching the ring with her other hand. She fell happily asleep, wondering what they would do tomorrow. 


	3. A Day at MGM

I Love Mickey Mouse 

Chapter 3 

The disclaimer is still in full effect. Thank you to all who are following my story. You make me feel really special! I love reading the reviews. Sorry about the chapter 2 posting mix-up. I resent that grammar mistake comment, but take solace in the fact that you spelled grammer wrong. 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning Mulder and Scully arrived at the Disney gate again. Instead of going for another day in Magic Kingdom, they decided to try MGM Studios. They took the monorail and made it past the baggage check, unstopped. 

"Could you immagine if I had my ankle holster on me?" Mulder kidded. 

Scully gave him a look of horror and shock. "You wouldn't! At _Disney World_?!" 

Mulder just laughed. "I said _if_. I don't really have it on!!!" 

Scully relaxed, and they entered the park. The first ride they caught sight of was the Drew Carey ride. When they came out it was a matter of seconds before Mulder spotted the giant Imperial Walker. 

"Scully!" He shouted as he grabbed his camera and took a picture of it. He turned and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, Scully! Its Star Tours!" She laughed as she was dragged along. 

While in line Mulder got the thrill of his life seeing C3PO and R2D2. He took pictures of both. The ride itself was pretty good, and Scully enjoyed it as well as Mulder. The latter looked like a kid in a candy store or better, adding to her enjoyment. She enjoyed the laid-back feel that she and Mulder had on this trip. She also like her ring, a lot, and was wearing it at the time. 

After Star Tours they were lucky enough to be on time for the Indiana Jones show. As hard as he tried, Mulder was not picked to be an extra. 

As a giant pillar of flames went off and the crowd cheered, Scully wondered aloud, "What is it about fire and destruction that appeals so much to mankind?" 

Mulder smiled. "Fire is just, well, its fire. Its hot, powerful, it brings light." He clapped for the actors' last stunt. "I wish I had been an extra..." 

"If you had, I would have taken way more pictures," Scully giggled. 

After Indiana Jones the pair saw the Honey I Shrunk the Kids Movie Adventure and caught lunch at Pizza Planet. 

"So, what shall we try after this?" Queried Scully inbetween bites. Mulder was looking at his map. 

"Damnit. We should have eaten at the sci-fi cafe," he muttered. 

Scully looked at him sympathetically. "The line was too long Mulder. We would have spent more time waiting for that than we did for Star Tours." Looking at her watch she added, "Its already three-thirty." 

Mulder grumbled. "Yeah yeah...still, it would have been neat to see the movies." 

Scully smiled wryly. "Don't you have all of the great science fiction movies anyway?" 

"VHS and DVD." He shot back. "And as for what next...the Backlot Tour." 

He didn't bother to mention to Scully that she'd get wet during the water show. Overall the ride was very entertaining. They saw divers and rode through a canyon with an errupting volcano, and of course, there was more fire. 

More time was wasted wandering through the stores when Mulder remembered. "Tower of Terror!" He almost shouted when he realized it. 

Scully eyed him. "Since when are you a fan of heights?" 

"I'm not particularly, but its the biggest attraction here. We HAVE to..." 

She amiled. "Alright, I suppose I'm game if you are." 

The line was huge, but they waited, slowly making their way into the building. It was getting dark and it began drizzling here and there. Scully's feet were aching, and she hoped that they'd call it a day after this ride. 

Mulder got more and more excited the closer they got to the gate. "You aren't afraid, are you, Scully?" He asked, more unsure of himself than of her. 

"You're the squeamish one," she replied. He just smiled, remembering her iron stomach. 

They finally got onto the ride. Mulder was to her left, and some kid who looked about ten-years-old to her right. Mulder's excitement had calmed, and he looked like he was going to be sick. 

"You okay?" She asked him, as the attendants re-checked the straps. 

"Dandy." He replied. "I really want to do this, but my stomach led the dissenting vote." 

Suddenly, they shot up the 13 stories. The doors opened when they reached the top, and they could see all of MGM, lit up below them. It was a very high tower... 

Scully expected them to be dropped right away, but they just held there for what seemed like an eternity. She turned her head towards Mulder, as far as the seat would allow, and said "You'll be alright." She took his hand, lacing his fingers through hers and giving him a squeeze. She pretended to be reassuring him, though suddenly she felt nervous too. Why weren't they dropping? 

As Scully wondered this, the ride suddenly dumped them in a total free-fall. Scully could not help the shriek that escaped her. It was so sudden, and in the pitch black, she couldn't tell where the bottom was or when they would stop. 

Mulder drew in a sharp breath when their descent began. His chest and stomach felt funny, and as they bounded back up after the initial fall, he felt weightless. Mulder heard Scully scream along with the rest of the passengers. He knew her voice; could hear it almost above the others. He felt her hand, and the ring on her finger, as she gripped his hand harder. 

When the ride ended, their hands came apart. They walked shakily away from the ride, laughing. 

"You were scared." Mulder said. 

"So were you!" Scully said. "I felt your hand. I know!" 

"Yeah, but I was cared when we started, you were playing it cool...until you screamed!" 

She laughed, "Okay, so we were both a little unprepared for that one." 

Mulder looked up at the darkened sky. "What do we do now?" 

"I don't know," Scully answered truthfully, as she plopped down on a bench. "I'm exhausted. How about you?" 

"Definitely." 

"Well, let's go back to the hotel and have ice cream for dinner," was her suggestion. 

Mulder laughed at her. "That sounds like something you'd do, but it also sounds like a good idea. I don't really feel like eating dinner food. We can find a good movie on tv." 

The thought of ice cream and bed appealed to Scully a lot, so they headed out of the park. 

Back at the motel was a small store that stocked candy, chips, ice cream, and other snack food. There was the Pizza Hut, but they'd had pizza for lunch already. As they walked past the pool on their way there, Scully stopped. 

"You know, we could go for a swim," she began, "The pool is warm, and it'd be pretty relaxing." 

"Do you want to go in?" Mulder asked her. 

"Mmm, after ice cream." 

"Ah ah! Didn't your mother teach you to wait an hour before you swim?" Mulder teased. 

She glared at him. "We do it my way, or else I'll push you in right now." 

"Yeah, but Scully, if we swim after ice cream it won't be around for the movie." He pointed out. 

She looked beaten, and finally said, "Alright. Let's go get our bathing suits." 

The pool _was_ nice and warm, but neither one of them went under, just floated for awhile. 

"This feels soo good," Scully breathed. 

Mulder splashed her. 

Scully looked at him with surprise. "How DARE you!" She laughed, as she splashed him back. 

"This means WAR!" Mulder shouted, lunging backward to created a huge wave. They continued to assault each other with water and were soon soaked head to toe. 

"Ready to call an armistice and go get some ice cream?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes." She replied. 

They dried themselves off and finally made it to the store. Scully picked out a pint of triple chocolate, and Mulder got chocolate chip cookie dough. 

Outside, the air was much colder than the pool, and Scully's teeth chattered. 

"Maybe its too cold for ice cream." She shivered, walking past the pool on their way back. 

Mulder feigned shock. "Do my ears deceive me?! Dana Scully, turning away from ICE CREAM? Its practically sacrilege!" 

"You're right," she said, going up the steps. "What was I thinking? Ice cream is always good!" 

Mulder let her change first, since she was so cold. He was too, but he could deal with it so that she could be warm. 

Scully came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, her hair still soaking wet. Mulder went to change, putting on his boxers but no shirt. He was planning on getting into bed soon. 

When he came out of the bathroom, Scully was sitting on his bed, remote in hand. She looked up at him. 

"Interview with a Vampire?" She asked. 

Mulder grabbed the two pints of ice cream and sat down beside her, handing the triple chocolate over. "Sounds good to me." 

Scully opened the ice cream and scooted back on the bed, leaning against the head-board. She stretched out her legs and announced, with a mouth full of ice cream, "Mah bed is doo far 'way." 

Mulder laughed at her slurred ice cream speech and reclined next to her. 

Halfway through the container and the movie, they started getting sleepy. Mulder began to get up and pull back the covers, but noticed that Scully wasn't budging. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." He said, hoping that she'd take the hint and go back to her own bed. 

"Mm, ok." She said, unmoving. 

Mulder was confused. He didn't know what to do, so he just asked "Aren't you going back to your bed?" 

"No..." Came her drowsy reply. "I don't want to." 

Mulder tried humor. "You want me to carry you?" 

"No." She said. "I want to stay here." 

"Alright. I'll take your bed tonight then." He reasoned. 

"No," she said softly, "Stay here with me." She shifted and allowed Mulder to pull back the rest of the covers. 

He was shocked. Scully had just asked him to sleep with her. Ok, so not in that sense, but still... He pulled the comforter down and then pulled it back up and around her, then he got into bed. 

Scully turned over onto her right, so that she was facing Mulder. She opened her eyes to look at him, as he slid into bed next to her. 

"Lights out?" He asked her, unsure. 

"Mmhm," Scully said. Her eyes had closed and she seemed pretty settled in. 

Mulder turned out the light, not really knowing what had caused this odd little turn of events. He was in bed with Scully... 

Though she was sure that Mulder was wondering about her intentions, Scully honestly didn't have any. Sudden impulse had willed her to stay in his bed, though she knew he expected her to return to her own. Something told her, urged her to stay with him, but nothing more than that. She just wanted to be close to him. 

As Mulder settled back down on his back, Scully's left hand found its way onto his bare chest, and she snuggled closer to him, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. 

"Good night," she whispered, contently. 

Mulder was no longer worried about Scully making a move on him, and he wasn't worried that she didn't have any interest in him. This was something perfect and comfortable, somewhere inbetween the two. They'd been drawing closer to one another since their vacation began, and especially since he'd given her the ring. 

His right hand rose automatically to meet her left, and he engulfed her small fingers with his own. He let his fingers stroke her hand once, felt the ring on her finger, and then settled his hand on hers. 

Holding each other, they fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

And that's about all I have to say about that. Look for Chapter 4, coming soon! I'll write it in Trig class...hehe. Not like we do anything else in there anyway. God help me if my teacher is a closet phile... 

Your reviews are greatly appreciated!! Thank you for reading my fanfic! I love getting emails from other fans too! Janeway_@hotmail.com 


	4. La Tour Eiffel

I Love Mickey Mouse 

Chapter 4: La Tour Eiffel 

The next morning Mulder and Scully woke up together. It was odd, because neither could remember the last time they'd had that experience. 

Mulder turned over when he realized he was facing away from Scully. As he rolled over, he felt her shift beside him. On his left side, he saw that she was awake, looking at him. She smiled. 

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said to her. 

"Mm," she said sleepily. "Morning." 

That was all. Feeling a bit uneasy, Mulder got up. 

Scully followed his movement with her eyes, watching him go into the bathroom until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed, wondering how she'd gotten the better of herself last night. She had slipped, and now things were different. Sure, they hadn't done anything, but she had insisted on staying in bed with him. What did that say?? She could only imagine what was going through Mulder's mind. Was he confused? That was a given, but did he like it? She wondered for the thousandth time if he was interested in her in that way. She had always told herself that Mulder loved his work first. Was that true anymore though? The night he'd given her that ring...the fact that he'd even given it at all. He had said so many things that had always gone unsaid. Was it the verge of admitting love for one another? Even if it wasn't sexual, they did love each other. And if it was sexual... 

Mulder interrupted her thoughts. Damn he showers quickly...Scully forced herself out of bed. What was she supposed to say? Nice sleeping with you last night, what are our plans for today? Did they pretend everything was normal? Maybe it _was_ normal. Afterall, they had very odd senses of what was normal anyway. 

"I was thinking that we'd go to Blizzard Beach this morning, then later we could go to Epcot." 

The silence had been broken by Mulder. So he hadn't showered afterall, she noticed. He had on swim trunks and a t-shirt. 

"Epcot will be fun," she heard herself answering. "Half and half is a good idea. I mean, you can only go on the slides so many times." Darnit. Her opportunity to explain herself was slipping. She knew that last night was on both of their minds, but now neither would bring it up. It was always like this. 

"I'll go put on my suit," she said, grabbing up some clothes. 

Mulder stood there for a minute, then went to get his things ready for the day. As he gathered together the passes and money, he thought about Scully. He hadn't wanted to say anything to her, figuring it was best not to talk about it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and he figured that if she wanted to talk, she would bring it up. He wished that she had. He wanted to know what was on her mind. 

Scully came out, ready, and put on sunscreen. She advised Mulder to do the same. He would have roasted if it weren't for her. They took turns doing each others' backs. 

Scully rubbed the lotion onto his back, extremely aware of what she was doing. She ignored the sexuality of the action, not letting her hands rest in a single place for too long. 

Mulder did not think along the same lines. He touched her lightly, rubbing her shoulders as though massaging them. Scully noticed, but said nothing. 

They ate breakfast, making only small talk, and then went to the water park. Blizzard Beach...a very cool concept (no pun intended) 

Once inside, their demeaners lightened. A bit of their playfulness and relaxation returned, but Scully was still troubled. Mulder pushed the night before into the back of his mind as they enjoyed the slides. 

Mulder was like a child once again, running and shouting about the slides. Scully enjoyed them, but she would have liked to stay in the water. 

"Scully, this is great! I haven't been to a water park in waaay too long." Mulder said as they put back their yellow tubes from the last slide. 

"Maybe its because you spend all of your time in a basement office without a view." 

"It has a window," Mulder said seriously. Then he burst out laughing. It sounded rediculous even to him. "Alright then, let's make a pact. Every year we will go to an amusement and/or water park to escape the drudgery of everyday FBI life." 

"And the aliens?" Scully teased, "And the syndicate? And Skinner?" 

"Especially to escape Skinner!" Mulder laughed. "What do you say?" 

Scully pretended to be seriously contemplating this. "I say we do Euro-Disney next year!" She laughed as she pictured the two of them in Europe. It would be nice to tour the country with him...She realized that Mulder was speaking to her. 

"--G-Woman's salary, thought we can have a taste of what we're missing out on when we go to Epcot," he was saying. 

"That's right, its almost eleven. You think another hour here, then lunch and then Epcot?" She asked, checking her watch. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. What do you want to do?" Mulder asked her. 

"I like the lazy-river type of ride," Scully said. "The onces where you just float in the water. None of this out and in business." 

Mulder grinned. 

"What?" She asked, puzzled. 

"The river is right behind you." He laughed. "Let's go!" He took off toward the access point. 

They had to wait for two yellow tubes to come their way before they could get in, and once in the water, they began floating calmly down the "river." It was only a matter of time though, before they began drifting apart. 

"Uh-oh," came Mulder's voice. "I'm losing you." There were too many people. He _had_ lost her. He saw an empty tube behind him, but no Scully. He was beginning to worry, not knowing where she was. He spun around and then was knocked out of his tube! It had flipped over on him! 

Mulder stood up in the water, hearing Scully's laughter beside him. 

"You scared the hell out of me! I thought I'd lost you for good," he said, staring at her. 

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "but you won't _ever_ get rid of me." 

"I wouldn't ever want to," he answered, meaning it. "What happened to just 'floating around,' huh?" 

Scully laughed, and then dove under the water, taking off like a fish after her inner tube. Both of their tubes had put a fair distance between her and Mulder. 

Mulder watched her swimming under the water's surface for a minute. Not knowing what to do, he went after her. 

One of the lifeguards yelled at them to get into their tubes or to get out of the river. They chose the latter, and headed to the wave pool. 

"This can be the last one before lunch," Mulder said. "Besides, you don't have to worry about drowning in here, as well as you swim!" 

Scully blushed at the compliment, and waded into the pool. It was like the ocean, but without the annoying salt taste. Scully dove through some of the waves, and then just let herself bob up and down with them. It was enjoyable for awhile, but she got bored and hungry. On her suggestion, the two got lunch. 

Mulder was dried and dressed in five minutes, and he found himself waiting outside of the women's changing room for Scully. Other men were around too, impatiently waiting for their wives, kids, and friends. 

"She is taking FOREVER," one of the men complained aloud. Mulder smiled at his comment, not minding the wait for Scully. 

The man saw him smile and turned to him. "Wives, huh?" He said. 

Mulder was surprised, and faltered for a minute. "I'm not married..." He said, honestly. It killed the conversation, but Scully emerged at that moment. The guy probably thought that she was his girlfriend or fiancee or something. _If only..._ Mulder thought. He remembered the previous night. What had that been about? He wondered what she'd be doing that night. 

"Ready to go to Epcot?" Scully asked. "You look a little spacey." 

"I'm fine...yeah, I'm ready," he said, and they found a bus back to Disney. 

The first ride they went on was the Spaceship Earth. It was a must-see. 

From there, they spent times at the Innoventions area. There was a lot to look at; all sorts of technology. Scully wanted to use the phone with giant buttons that they had found. 

"Yeah, but who are you going to call on it?" Mulder asked her. 

"What about Skinner?" She teased. 

"Nah, wouldn't want to spoil a great vacation," Mulder said. "What about your mom?" 

"Oh! That's a great idea. She's probably wondering where I am." She began pushing the gigantic buttons, and she waited while it rang. 

"Hello?" Came Maggies voice. 

"Hi Mom! It's Dana!" Scully said, almost shouting with excitement. 

"Dana! Where are you? I called you a few days ago and you never called me back." 

Scully cringed. "Sorry...I'm still in Florida. I'm in Epcot right now," she explained. 

"You're in Disney World?" Her mother asked, increduously. 

"Mulder and I were down here on a case and it dipped into our vacations. We decided to just stay here and go to Disney." 

"You're on vacation with Fox?" Maggie asked, amused. 

"Mom!" She protested, embarrassed. She turned red, knowing that Mulder could probably tell what they were talking about. "You want to talk to Mulder?" 

She passed the phone off to her partner. 

"Hello, Mrs. Scully," he began, "Erm, Maggie..." 

Scully caught a bunch of "Uh-huhs" but otherwise had no idea what they were talking about. 

"No...I haven't. Well, not yet at least." He smiled. "I intend to...yeah, I'll put her back on." 

Scully said good-bye to her mom, and they continued to Honey I Shrunk the Audience. Scully wondered what her mom had said to Mulder, but was afraid to ask. 

The Test Track was by far the greatest ride there. The line was huge, but there were car-related "tests" going on around them. They heard the shattering of glass and the sound of drills every few minutes. They wound up in the back of the car, with another group of people they didn't know in the front. 

The car went through break tests and turns, and Scully was pushed into Mulder's side a few times. He had his arm close to her, but she didn't want to hang on to him. She still needed to explain last night...somehow. 

The ride ended. 

"Okay, so was that better or worse than _my_ driving?" Mulder asked her. 

"Mmm....Better," Scully sneered. "We need to get to the countries before it gets too late. I really want to see them." 

They began in Mexico, working their way around through Norway, China, Germany, and Italy, stopping at the last for dinner. It was getting dark, and the lamps came on. Across the lagoon they could see the glow of the Epcot ball. 

The waiter took Mulder's order, jotting it down. "And for your wife?" 

Scully looked confused, but realized that he was confused and ordered. 

As the waiter walked away Mulder giggled. 

"What?" She asked. "He was obviously confused, I'm sure a lot of couples come here." 

"Well, we would look good together," he said. She couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. "Though it would get very confusing if your name was Mulder too..." 

Scully looked down, and Mulder noted that she seemed troubled. He remembered what it could be. 

"Speaking of which, what got into you last night?" 

Scully jerked to attention. "I-I don't really know," she began. "I can't even explain it, I just, I didn't want to go to my own bed." She knew how stupid this must sound to Mulder. She wasn't making sense. "I wanted to be near you. I'm sorry." 

Mulder wished that there wasn't a table between them. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was fine. She had never looked more beautiful than at that moment. She was wearing khaki pants, a light blue shirt, and her hair was half-back. Her eyes sparkled in the light, giving her face the perfect touch. She seemed so concerned though. Did she think that he minded being beside her last night? 

"Scully, don't be sorry. I really didn't mind at all." He meant to reassure, but 'didn't mind' didn't convey his true feelings. He had loved every minute of it. 

"You didn't?" She asked, unsure. 

"No." 

The look of relief on Scully's face swept through her. She actually thought she'd upset him somehow. 

They ate a peaceful dinner, and at Scully's suggestion, they saved dessert for France. 

The pair perused the shops, and Mulder noticed a definite change in the air between them. She had been worried about her actions all day. She was much more relaxed now. 

When they arrived in "France," Scully found the bakery, and they got in line. 

"You had better order for me," Mulder said. "I have no idea what to get." 

"Alright," Scully said. When she got to the counter, she requested two creme puffs. 

The creme puffs boasted about a foot of creme on top of the tiny baked "puff." They looked delicious, but humungous. 

"How exactly do I go about eating this thing?" Mulder asked. 

They had gone outside and were seated on the ledge of a fountain, the Eiffel Tower behind them. 

"You just, well, I don't know!" Scully said, laughing as she attempted to eat the creme puff. 

Mulder watched her and laughed. "Scully, you have creme on your nose!" 

She giggled, and feeling flirtatious said, "Well, why don't you lick it off?" 

Mulder leaned over to her, and did just that, half kissing her nose in the process. He sat back and savored her shock. 

"I can't believe you actually did that!" 

Mulder just grinned, feigning innocence. "_You_ suggested it," he said, trying to bite his creme puff. "I give up." 

He stuck his index finger into the creme, and raised it to his lips. Then he thought better of it and headed for Scully's nose. 

"I could almost swear that its tastes better when its being licked off of you," he said, playfully. 

"Mulder, don't you dare!" She shrieked. "MULDER!" 

Seeing no alternative to fending him off, Scully grabbed his hand. She took his finger and tenderly licked the creme off of it. 

Mulder stared at her, loving this new course of action. He watched as Scully dipped her finger into her own creme puff, then offered it to him. 

He slowly circled her finger, savoring the finger more than the creme. When he pulled back, Scully was smiling warmly at him. 

"Mulder, you have a little bit right there," she said, a mischievious glint in her eyes. 

"Where?" He asked her. 

"Right there..." She said, as she leaned into him. She licked creme off of the corner of his mouth, drawing her tongue across his upper lip. She began to pull away, slowly, but felt his lips searching for hers. She leaned back in and kissed him. 

When they broke apart, she smiled up at him. That had been worth all of the creme puffs in the world. 

Mulder looked down at her and saw her smiling. She had instigated the entire thing, but he still felt as if he were the one pursuing her. 

"Do you want to go back to the hotel now?" He asked, wondering if things would go any further. 

"No...we have to see the Illuminations show. Its starting in fifteen minutes," Scully said, noting the disappointment in his face. "We can watch the lights together, and _then_ we go back to the hotel." She grinned again, also wondering what would happen. 

"If the show is over the lake, we should go get some good seats," Mulder suggested, getting up. He grabbed her hand, and they walked toward the lake together. 

When they got there they saw that many people had had the same idea. The shore-line along the lagoon was crowded; people had been gathering for at least half an hour. All that was left was to stand. 

Mulder and Scully made their way to the front, looking for a ledge or something to sit down on. 

"We should have stayed by the fountain. At least we'd be sitting and we still would have seen most of it," Scully said, wantingto get off her aching feet. 

"You could sit down here," Mulder said to her. 

"On the ground?" She asked. 

Mulder sat down to prove his point, and pulled her down on top of him. She wound up in his lap, adjusting so that she was between his legs. He put his arms around her, and they sat there comfortably. 

Together on the ground they watched the lights show, and they realized when it was over that all of "Europe" had closed shop. Along with the thousands of other spectators and tourists they made their way back to the gate. 

Scully was in a dream state. She could not believe that they had finally done it. She wondered what would happen when they got back to the hotel, a little giddy and a little afraid. She didn't want things to go too fast. She had feared that it was just a kiss, but they walked out hand in hand. 

Back at the room, Scully slid into her pajamas, and sat down on her own bed. She did not want to be the forward one that night. 

Mulder came back quickly in his boxers, and noted that she was on her own bed. How did he invite her to go to bed with him again? He didn't want to seduce her on the spot, but it would be nice to feel her body against his as they slept. 

Scully looked up at him, and shifted on the bed, standing up. "I didn't really know what we were doing tonight," she began. 

Mulder smiled softly. "About the, um, sleeping arrangements?" 

Scully looked relieved that he knew what she meant. "Yeah." 

"Well," Mulder said, "Last night you stayed in my bed because you wanted to be near me. How do you feel about that subject tonight?" He couldn't help smiling. She did the same, not answering. "Personally," he said, "I want to be close to you." As he said this, he stepped over to her and remained a hair's distance from her. 

Scully looked up into his eyes, and threw her arms around his neck. "I want to be close to you too," she said, embracing him. 

Mulder's arms circled around her, and he stroked her hair, holding her close. Then, in one gesture he lifted her off the ground and put her in his bed. 

As she was laid on Mulder's bed, her arms remained around his neck, forcing his head to come down with hers. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him, as he sat on the bed, his torso on top of her. 

When their kiss ended, Mulder kissed her again, gently on the forehead. Then he got up and went around to his side of the bed. 

Scully turned to face his side, welcoming him into her arms. She reached back, turning the light out, and then turned to hold Mulder. 

"Today was nice," he said to her, "I never thought I'd learn to love France so much." 

She smiled and kissed his chest. "This evening was pretty perfect," she agreed. 

Silence settled around them, and when she realized she was getting sleepy, she whispered to Mulder, "Good night." 

He didn't respond to her, as he was already happily asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well what do you think? Is it getting good yet?? Hehe. I have one more chapter to go...their last day together in Disney. Sorry its taking so long to post these last two...Lots of tests and thesis papers...ACK! 


	5. The Man I Love

I Love Mickey Mouse - Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: Even though I've devoted five chapters and hours of my time to this story, only this work of fiction belongs to me. The characters and the entire concept of Disney do not belong to me. (sad, b/c they're the best part!) Enjoy the final chapter. :) 

Special thanks for Jen for editing this for me...its the first chapter that has received this special treatment, so no more errors! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mulder woke up the next day, feeling Scully beside him. His movement hadn't stirred her peaceful slumber, so he stayed in bed for awhile, watching her sleep. 

At eight o'clock Mulder got up quietly and went into the bathroom to shower. He didn't want to wake Scully with the sound of the water, but he knew that she needed to get up so that they could get to the park. It was their last day. 

After a little while Mulder emerged from the bathroom, wearing only his shorts; his towel around his neck. He looked over to the bed and saw that Scully was still asleep. 

Mulder went over to his side of the bed and lowered himself slowly. He wrapped himself around Scully, kissing her neck, then whispering into her ear, "Rise and shine, beautiful." 

Scully murmured happily, and slowly woke up. She smiled as she lay in Mulder's arms, and said, "Good morning." 

Mulder hugged her tightly. "I wasn't kidding about the rising part. Its late and we've gotta get to the park for our last day at Disney." 

Scully turned in his arms and realized that he had already showered. "I'm so comfy here, though," she said, cuddling up to him. "Maybe we could just stay in." 

Mulder smiled, "Scully, you little seductress..." He looked at her longingly, but then stiffened. "We have to go to the park though...we've got more rides to go on, and its our last day here." 

Scully sat up in bed. "Alright. I'm going." 

She still didn't move for a minute. She was thinking back to the other day...something she had wanted to ask. 

"Mulder...what did you and Mom talk about yesterday? Its been bugging me." 

Mulder smiled at his partner. "She just wanted to know when I was going to kiss you and proclaim my love for her daughter," he said, dully. Then he laughed as Scully giggled. 

"That sounds like her..." Scully said, still in bed. 

Mulder leaned over and kissed her. 

"Now go get ready!!" He chided her, as she headed for the bathroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It wasn't long before they had gone to breakfast and arrived at Disney's main entrance. 

"So, what're we doing today?" Scully asked, as she swiped her park pass. The pass didn't go through, so she tried again. 

"Do you want to stay in Magic Kingdom?" He suggested. 

"Sure," said Scully, still trying to get her pass to be recognized. 

A park attendant took her card from her. "Do you want this pass to work?" 

Scully looked at him, borderline on annoyed. "Yes, of course I want it to work," she said, managing a calm tone. 

"Okay," he said, "If you *really* want it to work, then you've got to do something for me, alright?" 

She looked at him with confusion. 

"When I swipe your pass, you've got to yell I LOVE MICKEY MOUSE, and if you're not loud enough, it won't work. Ready?" 

Mulder couldn't keep himself from laughing, as the park guy put the card through. 

"I love Mickey Mouse..." Scully said, using the same plain voice that she would use to begin an autopsy. 

The card did not go through. 

The park attendant looked at her. "Come on! You've got to do better than that. Try it again." 

Mulder turned to her tauntingly, "Yeah, put some feeling in it, G-Woman!" 

"I LOVE MICKEY MOUSE!!!" Scully shouted. Her pass worked. 

Mulder was still chuckling as they walked through Main Street. Scully shot him a look. "Its not that funny," she said to him. 

Mulder stopped laughing immediately. "You're right...this is serious. I mean, you start something with me last night, and now you're already in love with another man? Oops.." he added, "I guess I mean mouse." This only made him laugh harder. "What does he have that I don't? Is it those huge shoes? the merchandise? The ears? I can change, really!" Mulder kept laughing, and Scully began smiling as well. 

Mulder finaly stopped teasing her, and as they walked, his hand found hers. 

They were so comfortable at that moment, walking slowly through the park holding hands. No one would have been able to tell that just days before they had been "just friends." 

As they walked, Mulder and Scully came across a massive gathering of people, and they soon found that it was due to a special appearance by Mickey Mouse. People were getting their pictures taken with him, and the mouse didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. 

Mulder looked at Scully wryly. "This is the guy??? I can take him!" She started laughing. 

"Can we get a picture instead?" Scully asked. She whipped out her camera. "I always wanted a picture with my favorite mouse." 

Mulder looked appalled. "You mean _I'm_ not your favorite mouse?" 

Scully laughed. "You're my favorite man. You're not a mouse, though." 

Mulder motioned for her to wait in line, and that he would be right back. She waiting, nearing Mickey, and began to wonder what Mulder was up to. 

When she was almost at the front of the line, Mulder appeared beside her, wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. 

"Who's your mouse now, Scully, huh?" He said, grinning. She couldn't stop lauging. 

"Sure, laugh, Scully...but I got you a pair of Minnie ears!" 

Scully put on her ears, and they giggled happily. Their picture was taken, with Mickey, Mulders arm around Scully's waist, and her arm reaching across his front. Mickey stood behind the two love-mice. 

By the time they departed Mickey, it had neared lunch time. Mulder and Scully began looking for a decent place to eat lunch in. 

Mulder looked up from the map. "How about 'Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe?'" He asked. 

Scully smiled at the name. It sounded as though it were right up Mulder's ally. They made their way to the cafe. 

Both Mulder and Scully ordered chicken, taking their trays and then trying to find a table. The place was extremely crowded, mostly by teenagers. 

"This place sure is popular," Mulder mumbled, as he tried searching for a table. 

"Class trip?" Scully suggested. 

The two finally got a table, and began eating. They immediately realized that there was an annoying alien on a stage in the corner, presumably "Cosmic Ray." He was playing the same horribly boring songs over and over on a fake piano. 

"If this is what the universe regards as 'intelligent' life, I am going to change my priorities in life." Mulder grumbled, looking at "Ray" with distaste. 

Scully smiled, eating her chicken. 

In the midst of their discussion about potential career changes, they became aware of the fact that Ray was leaving them. The entire stage was moving up toward the ceiling. 

As the annoying alien disappeared, a jazz ensemble rose from below. They were playing an upbeat tune known as Coconut Champaigne, and the teens in the joint began shouting for their jazz band. 

Scully smiled, remembering. "Music in the parks. So we get lunch and a show." 

Mulder looked up as the kids began forming a conga line. "You wanna join in the crazy fun, Scully?" 

"That's alright...I prefer sitting." She said, smiling. 

The jazz band played Build Me Up Buttercup, which also thrilled the crowd, and the young band director kept turning around to point at his wife on the "I need YOU!" 

Mulder smiled, thinking that it was a sweet gesture. He mouthed "you" to Scully, who looked at Mulder tenderly. 

Mulder and Scully had finished their meal, but they stayed to hear more of the jazz band. Their last song was a slow love song, and they had a short red-haired girl singing along to the tune. 

"Some day he'll come around... 

The man I love... 

And he'll be big and strong, 

The man I love... 

And when he comes my way, 

I'll do my best to make him stay... 

He'll look at me and smile, 

I'll understand 

And in a little while, 

He'll take my hand... 

And though it seems absurd, 

I know we both, won't say a word..." 

Mulder looked at Scully and played his hand over hers. They sat there for a moment, quietly enjoying the song, as well as each other's hand. 

Breaking their romantic moment, a band-mom leaned over from the next table. "I don't mean to interrupt, but the two of your are so cute!" 

Mulder and Scully smiled, blushing. 

"So how long have you two been engaged?" She asked. 

Mulder and Scully exchanged surprised glances, and then looked at the woman. 

"I----" 

"Um---" 

"We're not...engaged," Scully said finally. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The mother apologized, "its just that, well, you have that beautiful ring on your left hand, I just figured that it was an engagement ring. I'm sorry!" She was embarrassed. "I suppose that will teach me to mind my own business in the future!" 

The band finished their ballad, and then played the lively Latin piece they had used on their entrance. 

Mulder looked at Scully, a bit sheepishly. She appeared the same. 

"I didn't even notice that I had it on my left," Scully said, attempting to explain. 

Mulder smiled at her, "I don't mind if you don't." 

She returned his grin. "I don't know; maybe I did it sub-conciously. Traditionally the left hand is for rings that come from a true love. I don't mind keeping it there, and I can't think of a truer love than you." 

Mulder took her hand again. "I think it looks great, just where it is," he said decidedly. "I love you, Scully. I always have. I know that this may seem rushed, but its how I've always felt, even if it was "friendly" love, its been there." 

Mulder couldn't say anymore, because Scully's fingers were pressed against his lips. She slid them along his jaw, cupping his face and drawing him closer. They shared a deep kiss, across the table, before the alien returned. 

"Hey, Scully," Mulder said, his mouth only an inch or so from hers. 

"Yes?" She whispered. 

"Let's get out of here...that thing creeps me out." 

Scully burst out laughing, and got up from the table. 

The happy couple walked across the park and decided to go on the Jungle Cruise. 

Their tour guide was the most energetic around, and she kept cracking terrible puns. 

"At least the cruise itself was nice," Scully said, optimistically. 

"Now I'm going to sing!" Their guide announced. "You want to know why I'm going to sing?" 

"Because God hates me?" Mulder asked. Scully giggled and shushed him. 

"Because I CAN, and YOU have to listen, 'cuz you're stuck on this boat for another five minutes!!!" The guide began singing Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend. 

"Okay, Scully," Mulder said, as they disembarked. "_I_ get to pick the next ride..." 

Mulder studied his map for a minute, then led Scully to "his ride." 

"Great," she sighed, looking at Splash Mountain. "You didn't tell me I'd be getting wet." 

Mulder grinned. "Fair is fair. Technically you didn't specify. Besides, I really think I'm in a 'log-flumming' mood." 

They endured the line, then, after boarding the ride, they waited through the "Briar Patch." On the descent, they got soaked. 

Scully laughed as she dripped off. 

"What?" Mulder asked innocently. "Its not like you said no water rides!!" 

"Alright, fine," Scully said, thinking a minute. "But you never said no roller coasters!" She pointed to Thunder Mountain. 

Mulder paled. "I was never good with the wooden ones, and I just ate and all---" 

Scully grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the coaster. "You'll be fine..." She said. 

Mulder looked at his partner lovingly. She was right of course, and he would go on her ride. She would smile and slide into him as they took the turns...Mulder knew that he would follow Scully to the ends of the earth; actually had in a sense. In their time together they had both gone to extremes for the other. 

Mulder looked at her while on the ride, watching her brace herself for the stomach-turning dips, then throwing her hands up and laughing. 

After their coaster ride, Mulder and Scully wandered aimlessly, catching some fast food for dinner on the way. 

"I should have made reservations at some expensive yet terribly romantic restaurant," Mulder grumbled, mentally kicking himself. 

Scully looked at him reassuringly, but he continued. 

"I just wish I could have made our last night here really special." 

Scully slid her hand down his arm, then took his hand in hers. Squeezing it tightly she began. "Mulder, you made this entire vacation special. This was your idea, and its been the best vacation I've ever had. We don't need a sit-down dinner. We have memories, and I have my ring, and we have each other..." She trailed off into silence as they walked. 

Looking ahead, Scully brightened. "We also have time for one more ride," she said, tugging Mulder forward. "I know a certain FBI agent who happens to LOVE haunted houses," she said, giggling. 

The Haunted Mansion was filled with fake ghosts, but it was still amusing. At one point they saw a ballroom full of dancing specters. Scully remembered several ghost hunts that she had accompanied Mulder on. 

"Sort of ruins it for you when you've seen the real thing, right, Scully?" Mulder asked 

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

"Oh, come on! You KNOW that they were real." 

Scully laughed. "Even on vacation..." She looked at the sky, then at her watch. "Its getting late...almost time for the lights parade!" 

"Well then," Mulder said, "lead the way, my skeptical sweetheart." 

Mulder and Scully made their way to Main Street, which was already swarming with people. They were forced to stand on the street, in order to have a good view. Mulder stood behind Scully and put his arms around her waist. 

The parade was a beautiful string of lit floats, and Mulder and Scully watched it all in silence. When the parade ended they filtered out of the exit and to the ferry for their last ride back to "port." 

Mulder held Scully against the chilly wind which had picked up. As they stood warmly together, fireworks went off back in Disney. They could see them from the deck, and watched as the boat distanced itself from the park. 

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck, and they kissed each other deeply. 

"Thank you for the most perfect vacation," Scully whispered into Mulder's neck, as he held her close. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Afterward... 

Skinner walked into his office. It was good to be back after his short break on the weekend. 

Mulder and Scully had returned to work, and he was just about to send them down a case file that dealt with bizarre radiation patterns appearing on victims' skin. 

Skinner looked down at his desk and noticed a manilla folder marked 'urgent.' He flipped it open and found a picture of his two favorite agents contained inside. They were standing with Mickey Mouse. 

Skinner smiled, studying the picture and wondering at the fact that they had opted to vacation together. 

Scully's arm was on Mulder's, and he could almost see the love that radiated between the two. They looked so happy together. 

Skinner was about to close the folder when something caught his eye. Was that an engagement ring?! 

FIN!!! 

________________________________________________________________________________ I'm finally done!! Do you like it?! Please let me know by continuing to leave NICE reviews (flamers make me sad.) I took down the exact time that I finished this...11:35 pm (when I should have been sleeping) 

Some things you might not know...The whole part in Cosmic Ray's is not fictional. My school jazz band really performed there, the stage really does rise, "Ray" really IS that annoying, and all of the jazz charts that I named were actually performed that day. I included in the text a "shout out" to my band director and his wife (yea Mr&Mrs M!) as well as Jackie (the short red head) That girl can SING. I loved the entire performance, and its where I was inspired to write this fic. Also, the conga line was real. I did not take part in it. ;) One more thing...they really do make you yell "I LOVE MICKEY MOUSE!" 


End file.
